monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Hierarchy of Angels
Belonging to the Hierarchy of Angels are all of the angels that serve under Goddess Ilias. There are nine different classifications, with the lowest being the Ninth Order and the highest being the First Order. First Order: Seraph The First Order is the highest ranking order and is made up of Seraphs. Due to their immense power, they act as generals and lead the entire angelic army. Promestein once comments on the Seraph class having a peerless sensing ability that purportedly can hear the cries of souls themselves. Alice further elaborates on this, stating that Luka, after mastering his angelic power, has a better sensing ability than even herself. *Micaela (retired) *Lucifina (deceased) *Seraph Eden Second Order: Cherub The Second Order is comprised of Cherubs. They have the power to distort the dimension itself, though the only known Cherub merely serves as a backup solution when all else fails. *Cherub Wormiel *Heaven’s Gate (former) Third Order: Throne The Third Order is comprised of Thrones. The only known Throne is capable of reproducing angels. *Throne Eggiel Fourth Order: Dominion The Fourth Order is comprised of Dominions. The only known Dominion sexually leads humans into heaven. *Dominion Endiel Fifth Order: Virtue The Fifth Order is comprised of Virtues. They aid in the reincarnation of beings, and due to that they generally come into direct contact with humans. *Virtue Revel *Virtue Silkiel Sixth Order: Power The Sixth Order is comprised of Powers. They notably take the form of other objects. *Power Muzukiel *Power Berryelle Seventh Order: Principality The Seventh Order is comprised of Principalities. The only known Principality judges the souls of humans that have ascended to Heaven upon their deaths, and if found guilty depending on how they lived their lives, she has the right to punish; on the surface world, she can also kill the human and then continue punishing them in Heaven. *Principality Nagael Eighth Order: Archangel The Eighth Order is made up of Archangels. Since a majority of the higher ranked angels are mostly tasked with managing Heaven and thus spend less time on the battlefield, the Archangels serve as powerful commanders that are a forced to be reckoned with. Due to this, the higher orders are not necessarily more powerful than Archangels. *Archangel Ariel *Archangel Ranael *Archangel Mariel Ninth Order: Angel The Ninth Order is the lowest order of the hierarchy, made up of normal Angels. Approximately 90% of the entire angel race serves under this order, thus the Ninth Order makes up the majority of Heaven's fighting force. *Cupid *Valkyrie *Promestein *Angel Soldiers *Trinity Unknown These are angels whose placement in the hierarchy is unknown and/or unidentified. *Experimental Organism AD-5 *Angel Ghoul *Chamaeru *Experimental Organism A-3 *Experimental Organism X-7 *Granaeru *Hermes *Runaeru *Veteran Angel Soldiers Monster Girl Quest: Paradox In the Paradox universe, the status of several angels in the Hierarchy is modified, most notably with the addition of a new rank, the Seven Archangels, a special tier of angels that exists outside the regular Hierarchy and is not to be confused with the eighth order of angels. Seven Archangels They are highest ranks of all angels, who only follows direct orders from the goddess herself. Each of their power is equal to that of Six Ancestors. Micaela is the leader of the seven. Despite their name, these angels are not related to the Archangel rank in the Hierarchy of Angels. *Micaela *Gabriela *Uriela *Raphaela *Sariela *Metatrone *Sandalphone First Order: Seraph Since Micaela has been promoted to the leader of the Seven Archangels and Lucifina has fallen, Eden has been promoted to the 1st Seraphs, and Zion and Gnosis were created to fill the gap and become the second generation of Seraphs. *Eden *Zion *Gnosis *Lucifina (Fallen) Trivia *The Hierarchy of Angels is based on the Christian angelic hierarchy. *Goddess Ilias is excluded in the hierarchy, much like how Yahweh is not included in the Christian angelic hierarchy, as she can be considered a goddess as opposed to an angel. Category:Angels